


Interference

by ShowMeAHero



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Star Wars: The Force Awakens Spoilers, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 21:30:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5514008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowMeAHero/pseuds/ShowMeAHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn needs help establishing himself; if there's one thing Poe's good at (and there isn't, but still), it's helping Finn figure himself out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interference

**Author's Note:**

> This has literally no plot. It's just fluff because I'm still working through it all.
> 
> Title taken from ["Where The Wind Blows" by Coco O.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IH8gOu7PDLI)

“What’s the first thing we’re gonna do once you’re outta this joint?” Poe asked, legs dangling over the edge of the chair as he waited for Finn to finish filling out his forms on the holopad. Finn shrugged, then looked up at Poe with a grin.

“Flying lessons?” Finn suggested, and Poe shoved at him, smiling. Finn turned back to his holo, laughing. He frowned down at one of the questions.

“What’s wrong?” Poe asked, examining a cut on the back of his hand. Finn shrugged with one shoulder, then handed over the holo. Poe took it, brow furrowed.

“It wants me to fill in a last name,” Finn explained, and Poe nodded in understanding. He turned the holo back over to Finn and seemed to be thinking deeply on something. Finn waited patiently for about three seconds before ducking his face into Poe’s view. “What?”

“I was just thinking,” Poe said, already used to Finn’s impatience, “that I gave you your first name, so, you know, maybe I ought to be the one to give you a last name.”

Finn hesitated, opened his mouth, closed his mouth, then cocked his head to the side. “Yeah?”

“Well, only if you want, of course,” Poe amended. “It’s more than your choice. By all means, exercise the freedom to make your own decisions.”

“What name were you thinking?” Finn asked. “For a last name, I mean. Any ideas?”

Poe glanced at him, then shifted in his chair, bringing his feet down to the ground. His boots were loud and heavy on the hard floor, echoing in the sizable, cold room. “Dameron, maybe. If you were looking for ideas.”

“I was thinking the same thing,” Finn replied, and Poe smiled at him.

“Yeah?” Poe kicked lightly at Finn’s boot, borrowed from Poe’s closet, and Finn nudged him back.

“Yeah.” Finn tapped back into the forms hovering in his lap, his fingers pulling out the letters so familiar to Poe at this point in his life,  _ D-A-M-E-R-O-N _ , looking better after Finn’s name than ever before. Poe watches as Finn goes on filling out the forms,  _ Finn Dameron _ stamped high to the left of each page of his release papers.

“What do you really think we should do now?” Poe asked, fishing a little ball out of his pocket. BB-8 whirred and beeped at his feet, rolling under his chair and tucking in to sleep while they waited. Poe tossed the ball in his hand up into the air, where it hovered for a moment before floating back down into his palm. Finn kept typing away, hesitating over most answers.

“Join the Resistance,” Finn answered easily. He glanced up at Poe. “Well,  _ I’ll  _ join the Resistance. You’ll just… keep being in the Resistance.”

“I’m kind of a big deal,” Poe joked dryly, and Finn’s chest seized momentarily at the words. He turned his attention back down to his forms.

“Well, Big Deal,” he said, feeling a seize behind his ribs as he did so, “maybe you can help me answer some of these questions, since all I really got is a name, and you did that part for me.”

Poe took over the holo, filling out line after line for him fairly quickly, Finn leaning over his shoulder to watch. He stole the ball from Poe and messed with it, pulling it apart and reassembling it, checking out the insides to see how it worked. He tossed it back up in the air, and it turned into a disc, drifting down to him a beat later. Poe handed the holo back over to him and snatched the disc away the second before it hit Finn’s fingertips.

“Look that over, make sure it’s suitable,” Poe instructed. He pushed the disc back into a ball and chucked it back up into the air again.

“How do I have an address?” Finn asked, skimming the first page of forms, and Poe nearly missed grabbing the ball out of the air. He stared hard at the ball for a brief second before he looked up and met Finn’s eyes.

“Until we have an actual job for you besides sanitation work and fighting battles you weren’t trained for, I thought you might stick close to me,” Poe offered. “Since I’m the only- I want to help.”

“Thank you.” Finn lifted the holo up. “Where is this?”

“I am a Commander,” Poe reminded him, “and one of the Resistance’s best operatives.” At Finn’s incredulous look, he grinned. “I put you in the room next to mine. That alright?”

“Sure,” Finn said. “Better than alright.”

“‘Better than alright,’ he says,” Poe murmured to himself, smiling. He tossed the ball lightly at Finn, and it bounced off his forehead. Finn swatted him away.

“So, join the Resistance,” Poe continued, picking up their earlier thread of conversation, and Finn returned to going over the information on the forms. “That’s your plan.”

“Yup.”

“What are you going to do?” Poe asked. “I’m not sure exactly what they teach you at Stormtrooper elementary school.”

“I’m a good fighter,” Finn offered. “I could help Rey.”

“I’m not quite sure she needs help,” Poe said, and Finn closed out his forms and zipped them away to the front desk for clearance.

“Everyone needs help,” Finn answered, looking at Poe with less-than-subtle meaningfulness, the weight of which was not lost on Poe. He tucked the ball into his jacket and stood.

“I don’t need help,” Poe insisted, grinning. “I’m the best pilot in the Resistance. General Organa-Solo always says so.”

“I’m sure she doesn’t always say so,” Finn replied, standing. BB-8 whined back into life under their chairs and spun out to sit eagerly at their feet. “Maybe you don’t need help flying-”

“Certainly not from you.” Poe nudged him, and Finn dropped his head, smiling. Poe’s eyes tracked over the material of his beloved jacket, his prized possession, one of the only things that rose through the ranks with him. He had patched it together and stitched it up in the back, and it fit Finn perfectly still, a scorch mark marring the same place where Finn had a burn scar on his skin. He looked up at Finn’s mouth, then made himself look up at his eyes.

“I keep catching you staring,” Finn murmured, and Poe glanced at the nurse at the desk, who was pointedly ignoring them. BB-8 beeped and rolled right back under the chairs. “If you’re going to do something, Mr. Best-Pilot-In-The-Resistance, maybe you should try going for it about now instead of waiting for us all to grow old and die.”

“Maybe I do need help in some areas,” Poe confessed, tipping his head in closer, letting Finn make the final decision, letting him close the distance between them, pushing their lips together firmly. He settled a hand on the back of Poe’s head, holding him in place to kiss him properly. It wasn’t the best kiss Poe had ever received for its skill, but for its exuberance and its meaning, it made up for it in spades. Poe stepped closer, and Finn’s other hand fell to his waist, holding him instinctively, naturally, and Poe sighed into his mouth, arms going up to wind loosely around Finn’s throat and shoulders, wrists crossing at the nape of his neck. Finn pulled back first, and he grinned at Poe, right on eye-level with him.

“I think I know what I’ll be doing for the Resistance,” Finn said, and Poe smiled.

“Don’t be crude,” he scolded lightly, and Finn tightened his grip on Poe’s waist. His other thumb tracked down a curl at the back of Poe’s head. 

“That’s not what I meant.” Finn leaned in closer, and Poe accepted another, shorter kiss from him. “I meant, I know what I’m gonna do now. Now that I’m useful, you know.”

“You’ve always been useful,” Poe disagreed. At Finn’s look, he amended, “Mostly.”

“I think I’ll be a gunner,” Finn continued. “I always work better with blasters. Lightsabers aren’t really my thing.” He tapped at the back of Poe’s neck. “I’d be a good fighter for the Resistance. Better than I ever was for the First Order.”

“I’ll hold you to that,” Poe warned. “Just don’t get yourself killed.”

“Same goes for you, Commander Dameron,” Finn threw right back at him, and Poe grinned.

“Understood, Mr. Dameron,” Poe replied, and Finn had to kiss him again for that.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on Twitter at [@nicoIodeon](https://twitter.com/nicoIodeon) or on Tumblr at [andillwriteyouatragedy](http://andillwriteyouatragedy.tumblr.com/).


End file.
